


For You

by randomfatechidna



Series: Hunger Games 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatechidna/pseuds/randomfatechidna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before he goes into the Games, Sam is interviewed by Caesar Flickerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Although I really don't like the way this one turned out, I wanted to post something.

Sam steps out onto the stage, the green and white lights momentarily blinding him. Caesar Flickerman's bubbly voice welcomes him to the stage. His trademark smile and welcoming arm beckon Sam closer. I just have to get through this one interview, Sam thinks. It's only three minutes. Sam's just got to get through three minutes. Sam reminds himself that Caesar wants him to do well. As butterflies erupt in his stomach, Sam repeats to himself that Dean is still in District 1, safe and well, and it contents him.

Sam allows a smile to play across his lips. He's got to be friendly or else the Capitol won't like him.

It takes the audience to stop clapping for Sam to realise that they were applauding in the first place; it had sounded like the buzz of many bees to his ears. Sam can't help looking out into the crowd. There are so many people. They had been applauding for him. Maybe they will like him. Caesar offers Sam a seat: silver stools with electric green cushions. Sam notices that Caesar's eyelids, hair and lips are dyed the same green. Sam smiles again, and this time it's not fake. He's been through this with Bobby and Ellen, his mentors. He remembers their words.

You gotta make them like you, sweet pea.

Give them a reason to want to support you.

Sam adjusts the fur around his shoulders and directs his gaze to Caesar.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Caesar begins. "You're just our cutest little tribute, aren't you?"

Members of the audience make a sympathising noise and Sam smiles again. He's only ever been called cute by Dean. And that was a long time ago. "Yeah, my brother back home thinks I'm pretty awesome, too." 

Caesar chuckles. "Now, Sam. Given that you are a few years younger than the rest of the Tributes, you must have some sort of plan of action to outsmart them."

"Well, I've been plotting my brother's murder for a few years now, so…"

"Ahh," Caesar's eyes brighten like he's just discovered gold beneath his house. "Don't we have quite the joker in our midst, ladies and gentlemen?" Caesar's comment is met with clapping and laughter from the audience. Some people turn to each other, laughing behind painted fingertips.

Sam smiles at the attention the audience gives him, gaining confidence from their applause. Maybe he is actually going to get through this. Maybe Dean will be laughing too, at home. Sam knows his brother's laughter will be proud, laughter that says: that's my baby brother Sam; he might actually win the Games. Dean will be glad that Sam is trying to please the Capitol as best he can. Dean has faith in him. Dean will be smiling at their projector at home. Smiling at Sam. Dean will be proud of him. Sam smiles because he's going to get through this interview and - who knows? - he might actually win the Games. He might come out of this alive. Maybe. 

Caesar claps his hands to reign in the audience. "Now, Sam, do you have anyone special waiting at home for you, someone you'll be playing for, someone who might help you win?"

"I have a brother waiting at home for me. He's my motivation. I can't just leave him waiting for me, you know? He's going to be real proud of me when I come home. I've got a job to do, and I'm gonna come home with it finished." 

"So, your brother, Sam, he seems to be very important to you," Caesar says. "Tell me about him, Sam."

Sam takes a moment to think. Dean's like every brother, except at the same time he isn't. Dean's the kind of brother who always steals things from him, but he always makes sure to give it back. He's the kind of brother that only tags Sam as a 'pussy' if he's sure Sam's okay with it, but won't ever insult him to hurt him. Dean's quite the charmer, but if anyone ever so much as touched Sam, the perpetrator would be very sorry. "He's made it his life's mission to help me out. He's the best big brother anyone could ever want."

Caesar pretends to wipe tears from his eyes. "That's so adorable," he says. "What a lovely brother. C’mon, tell us his name."

"Dean," Sam says automatically. 

"Well, then. Dean, if you're watching - oh, who am I kidding? Of course you are! - you must have the most precious little brother in the whole of Panem. Alright, then, Sam, half a minute left. Do you have a message for anyone at home?"

"Yeah, I do." Sam steels himself. He's gotta make what he says count. This could be the last thing he says to Dean. "Dean? Before I left, you said to me that I've gotta be strong. I'm gonna be strong, De, for you."

The crowd is silent.

Caesar places a warm hand on the small of Sam's back to usher him off the stool. "That was Sam Winchester everybody, from District 1!"

Sam hops up from his seat as the audience roars. Caesar's voice slowly gains volume as he introduces the next tribute. "Okay, then ladies and gents, next up we have the fierce female tribute from District 1: Jo!"

Sam walks toward the stage exit and blocks out the rest of Caesar's monologue as he leaves the stage. He did it. He got through the whole interview without screwing up. He didn't say anything that might offend or embarrass - nothing. Finally, things were looking up for him. If only he could talk to Dean instead of talking at him. Let him know that he has a good feeling about the Games. Convince him that he might win. That he might actually get through this. And, a small voice at the back of his mind says, you might not die.

No.

The stronger thought cuts down the weaker one. 

No. I will not die. Dean has made it his life's goal to protect me. I'm not going to throw that all away. No. I will not die. I will not leave Dean all alone. I will win.

And I'm gonna do it for him.


End file.
